


Gone Forever

by suckasston



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Character Death, Depressing, I want you all to be safe, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Please don't read if it might trigger you, Sad, Suicide, like super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3603351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckasston/pseuds/suckasston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another broken sob escapes Luke's lips as he throws the empty beer bottle at the wall, breaking it. He slides down the wall, his hands finding there way to his hair, tugging harshly. <em>He can't fucking get Ashton out of his head.</em> His breathing increases as he brings his knees to his chest, his head dropping to hide in them, broken sobs echoing throughout the empty house. It's been two months, and Luke's <em>still</em> not over it. He lost his sunshine, his rock, his everything..</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Major trigger warnings! Suicide happens in this oneshot, please don't read if it might trigger you. I want you all to be safe. I love you.</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I decided to write a vv short and sad oneshot.  
> Anyway trigger warning. Like major trigger warnings. Suicide happens in here, as I mentioned in the summary.  
> PLEASE **DON'T** READ IF IT MIGHT TRIGGER YOU.

Another broken sob escapes Luke's lips as he throws the empty beer bottle at the wall, breaking it. He slides down the wall, his hands finding there way to his hair, tugging harshly.  _He can't fucking get Ashton out of his head._  His breathing increases as he brings his knees to his chest, his head dropping to hide in them, broken sobs echoing throughout the empty house. It's been two months, and Luke's  _still_  not over it. He lost his sunshine, his rock, his everything..

///////

_Luke sat in their shared apartments kitchen, sighing softly. Ashton and Luke had argued yet again that night and Ashton, being utterly pissed off with Luke, stormed out, driving off. The younger lad doesn't even remember why they were fighting, all he remembers is the way his blood was boiling and how he wasn't going to let Ashton win this stupid fucking argument. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. Sighing yet again, he looked at the ID labeled 'Mikey' and answered grumpily._

_"What Michael?" Luke rubbed his temples, not in the mood to talk._

_"Luke, i-it's Ashton.. He's, He's in the hospital.." Michael responded to Luke's harsh answer, immediately catching Luke's attention._

_"W-what? Why?!" Luke stammered out, his heart dropping into his stomach._

_"H-He crashed while d-driving.. They said he p-probably won't make it.." That's all Luke remembers before he ran out and straight to the hospital._

///////

Luke remembers everything about that night. He remembers the way he could barley breathe after he ran all the way to the hospital. He could remember after each hour his hope faded. He remembered how Calum, Michael, and himself all ran to the doctor when he came out. He remembers the doctor telling him that Ashton didn't make it. He remembers every word that doctor said. He remember how he dropped to his knees and broke down completly. He remembers the pain from each grating sob that escaped past his lips. He remembers screaming out for Ashton. He remembers Michael and Calum having to forcefully take him out of the hospital. He remembers everything..

///////

Luke slammed the front door shut, walking out into the cold September night. He pulled his jacket closer to him as he made his way down the street, eyes blood-shot and lips etched into a permanent frown. The boy had no idea where he was going, but he needed to get out of their-well  _his_ -house. It's been three days since his last break down, and Ashton had consumed his thoughts.  _This happened to Ashton because of you, Ashton hated you, you caused this, Ashton.._  Luke could already feel the tears welling up in his eyes again, stopping suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk, a sob yet again escaping his lips.  _He's gone forever, fuck up.._

///////

Luke bites his lower lip as he finally finishes writing the letter, the letter that will explain everything. He folds it neatly, placing it on his bed. He takes a deep breath and reaches into his jacket pocket, a sad smile slowly appearing on his face as he feels the bottle. He slowly backs out of the room, and walks out of the front door, slowly walking down the sidewalk, observing the small things. Since, well, this will be his  _last_ time seeing any of this. That one thought makes his breath hitch in his throat, but, Ashton's dead, he deserves to die as well. Luke feels the tears well up his eyes and fuck, he's so sick of crying. He just wants Ashton back. He wants his rock back, his world. The blond continues to walk down the sidewalk, biting his lower lip hard when he see's the bridge up ahead, the bridge that he's going to take his life from. The thought makes him stop abruptly, his lip is trembling. He's scared. But, he knows he can't live without Ashton. He had his whole world ripped from him in seconds. Luke takes a shaky breath, then he slowly makes his way over to the bridge, licking his chapped lips and getting on the ledge. He's crying freely now, the tears making a path down his face. He just wants to be free, from the pain, from everything. He just wants Ashton back.. At the thought of him, Luke lets out a harsh sob, looking down from the ledge. 

"I'm so sorry, A-Ashton... I'm s-so fucking sorry.. I w-wish I could go back and change i-it.. I wish I n-never a-argued back..." Luke says, he voice cracking. "I l-love you, A-Ashton.. Forever and always.." 

Luke took a deep breath, and lets himself fall forward... 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [wattpad](http://www.wattpad.com/106689382-lashton-oneshots-gone-forever-trigger-warning), also on my [tumblr.](http://suckasston.tumblr.com/post/114451323756/gone-forever)


End file.
